Clitemnestra
by Sirae
Summary: D y Leon estubieron juntos en Los Angeles como pareja.El barco de los sueños se ha convertido en un refugio para aquellos humanos que D considero dignos.Leon es uno de ellos.Solo que  algo paso que Leon no soporta la idea de estar cerca de D.


Bien gente, el inicio de esta idea no es mía, leí hace un tiempo un fic, en ingles, que tomaba la idea de que D, después del final del manga, regresaba por Chris por considerarlo digno de ir en "el barco de los sueños" y a su vez de esa forma coaccionar a León para que fuera con ellos sin quejarse. Aunque claro esta historia va a tener el mismo concepto pero con contextos totalmente distintos. Si alguien sabe de quien es la idea original ¿podría decirme?, para poder dar los créditos adecuados.

Advierto de ante mano:

En esta historia va a haber malas palabras, mucho OoC, M-preg, Angst, circunstancias de índole sexual y non-con. Muy probablemente esta historia no vaya a tener un final feliz, ni una trama bonita.

Quedan advertidos.

Clitemnestra

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que salió de ese barco?

¿Veinte, treinta años tal vez? Hacia tiempo había perdido la cuenta.

EL tiempo en ese falso paraíso parecía no correr nunca, o al menos no de la misma forma para todos.

Su hermano, su pequeño hermano Chris, la razón por la que se encontraba en este pequeño infierno, era ahora un apuesto joven que parecía rondar los veinte años, alto y fuerte, había dejado atrás al pequeño niño llorón que había sido alguna vez.

Sin embargo, este barco afecta de diferente forma a cada uno, yo en lugar de crecer, parezco mas joven cada vez, aunque he llegado a un punto en el que he permanecido así desde hace tiempo, como si tuviera quince de nuevo, quizá para los otros no tenga importancia, pero yo se la razón de haber llegado a esta edad.

Esta era la edad en la que mi cuerpo no había sido marcado de ninguna forma, no tenia las heridas que habrían hecho de mi "don" algo peligroso, y la edad perfecta en la que mi don podía ser usado sin problemas, en la que podía ser la perfecta "perra de cría" para cualquiera que lograse someterme.

Algunos de los otros lo sabían, los otros humanos que poco a poco D había ido juntado en su pequeño paraíso, porque si, D no se había conformado con Chris y con el, tenia que tener una mas basta colección de mascotas humanas para su tienda; y algunos de los otros le habían visto desnudo, por lo que habían visto las marcas de su "don".

Esas marcas que durante siglos habían sido rumores entre humanos, ya era un milagro que D al parecer nunca hubiese escuchado de ellas, y aun mas que no sospechase su significado, la marca consistía en una pequeña luna menguante con la silueta de un hada, casi parecería un tatuaje, de no ser porque ni el mas experto y hábil artista de la piel podría haber retratado tan fielmente la bella y hermosa figura de su mas antiguo ancestro.

Si, un hada de luna, por muy bizarro que se oiga, fue su ancestro, de quien habían heredado ese "don", procrear siendo un varón, traer al mundo a un niño o niña que mantendría pura la sangre del otro padre. Tal cual si fuera una perra de cría.

El como habían sucedido las cosas, hace quizá miles de años, nunca había sido más que un conjunto de rumores, cuentos y fabulas. Había quien creía que una madre había rogado a la luna, como se acostumbraba en la época, por su hija que estaba dando a luz, para que el niño viviera un hada le había bendecido con su sangre y de esa forma también se había convertido en su hijo. Había otros que decían que un príncipe se había enamorado de un hada cuando la vio en el reflejo de un lago, y que de ahí descendía el apodo de la "amante de reyes" para su familia.

Chris no era como él, afortunadamente esa maldición solo recaía en el hijo mayor del hijo mayor.

Chris… amaba a su hermano, eso era un hecho, pero por momentos realmente podía llegar a odiarlo, sobre todo en aquellos como ahora en que recordaba las razones que me tenían en este paraíso que D había creado.

Porque después de que se había ido D, por un tiempo la cosas habían marchado decentes por un tiempo. Si, la gente dudaba de mí por que era al parecer el único que había sobrevivido, tenia muchas heridas y no había forma en que pudiera decir lo que en verdad había ocurrido en el edificio antes de la explosión.

Pero las cosas estaban en paz, no más asesinatos sospechosos, no animales que atacaban a sus dueños. Hasta que D decidió regresar, no de forma pública, por supuesto que no, D conocía lo suficiente de las leyes humanas como para saber que si su llegada era pública lo apresarían ates de saludar.

No, había llegado a escondidas, presentándose en ocasiones durante mi sueño, tentándome, ofreciéndome un lugar en su nuevo plan. El plan ya no era matar y castigar a la humanidad en general, ahora era necesario salvar a aquellos humanos que fueran dignos de ser salvados.

Y a los ojos de D, yo era uno de ellos, y si el conde se hubiera salido con la suya habría sido el primero, me negué totalmente, no quería nada que ver con D y su familia, ni con sus mascotas. Pero D no iba a aceptar una negativa, no pudo tentarme a aceptar de buena gana, entonces me obligo.

¿Cómo? Muy fácil

Fue por Chris y se lo llevo, por días nadie supo de su paradero; la gente rumoreaba de un secuestro, mis tíos insinuaban que yo me lo había llevado, incluso la policía comenzó a sospechar. Jill, mi dulce Jill, fue el más grande apoyo para mí en ese momento.

Paso todo un mes de angustiosas búsquedas, de la atormentante mirada de mis jefes y compañeros, acusándome, señalándome, todos menos Jill, la única a la que le confesé mi mayor secreto, se convirtió en mi refugio, mas de lo que ya era antes de todo esto; hasta que el conde se dejo ver de nuevo, vino a mi apartamento y lo traía con él, Chris si había aceptado la propuesta, y solo había salido de nuevo por su querido hermano mayor.

Así lo había obligado, nunca me hubiera atrevido a dejar a Chris irse solo, no de nuevo.

De esa forma empezó esta tortura para mí, encerrado en este maravilloso paraíso, donde podemos convivir día a día sin peligro con los más fieros animales sin preocupaciones.

Pasaron años antes de que llevara a alguien mas, fue trayendo a mas personas, mujeres, hombres y niños que D había escogido especialmente para su paraíso, de entre todos yo era el único que despreciaba profundamente este infierno.

No lo despreciaba por que fuera maravilloso o único, ni porque estuviera apartado de toda civilización humana, o porque tuviera que convivir diariamente con todos esos seres que parecían salidos de la más loca fantasía.

No, no lo despreciaba por eso, lo despreciaba porque D estaba aquí también.

Un ruido interrumpe mis pensamientos, los otros están haciendo alboroto, todos llevan ropas de gala, sedas de maravillosos colores y delicadeza infinita, a D le gusta ver bien vestidos a sus mascotas humanas; se dirigen a la entrada que lleva a los pasillos de la tienda.

Chris se acerca al árbol en el que me encuentro trepado.

-Hermano, ven. El conde trajo a personas nuevas, Vamos a saludar.

Con desgano y para no romper la ilusión de mi pequeño hermano bajo del árbol y le sigo, aunque intente pasar desapercibido, resalto del resto pues soy el único que no importa que, siempre visto lo mas sencillo posible, siempre de negro, quizá solo una venganza infantil contra D. No logro entender como alguien aparte de Chris aceptaría dejar todo para estar aquí.

Me quedo en la parte trasera y dejo que Chris se adelante, ya se abre la puerta para los recién llegados, no me fijo en ellos, solo tengo ojos para D, se ve igual que siempre, solamente el largo de su cabello deja ver el paso del tiempo en el, su vestimenta no ha cambiado nada, sigue usando esos cheongsam llamativos y llenos de color, su sonrisa sigue pintada de purpura y mantiene esa mirada distante y apartada.

Aparto mi mirada de él cuando siento un par de brazos rodearme por detrás.

-¿Buscas algo, pequeño León?- Es Tetsu quien se ha dejado esa imagen infantil que solía usar antaño, ahora usa la imagen de un hombre mayor, muy parecido a Wong; es casi tan alto como Chris, con un cuerpo tonificado que es la delicia de varias féminas, sigue tan osado y atrevido como antes, solo que ahora en lugar de acosarme para morderme, no deja de intentar meterse en mis pantalones.

Ya puedo sentir su torso detrás mio, repegandose a mi mientras que con su rostro pegado a mi cuello, susurra cuanto ha extrañado verme, olfatea mi piel y su manos bajan a mi vientre mientras comienza a besar mi cuello.

Yo lo ignoro, he aprendido a hacerlo, su contacto y sus caricias me son indiferentes, y eso le enfurece, pero no se atreve a hacer nada contra mi por ello, por que el conoce mi linaje, sabe lo que soy, y lo valioso que me hace, sobretodo para especies que como la de él de la que ya no quedan muchos ejemplares con vida.

De un empujón logro hacer que se quede quieto, pero no se aleja, esa es su forma de marcar su territorio frente a los nuevos llegados, deja su aroma impreso para que todos aquellos interesados en mi sepan que tienen competencia.

Sé que D ha visto nuestra interacción pues puedo sentir la sonrisa de Tetsu sobre mi piel, esa maliciosa sonrisa que aun tiene y solo deja ver cuando ha logrado sacar de quicio a alguien.

Vuelvo a dirigir la mirada a la puerta y le veo mirándome directamente, cualquier otro lo vería igual que siempre, pero yo le conozco mejor que nadie y puedo ver eso que nunca muestra, la ira contenida al ver que dejo que me toque, la rabia que le invade al ver que alguien mas me esta tocando es exquisita para mi, pues sabe que por el tiempo en que seguimos nuestra charada en la Tienda de Mascotas en Chinatown no deje que nadie mas que él me tocara, y aquí estoy dejando a Tetsu abrazarme como si nada; la envidia y los celos en su ojos son una delicia a la que correspondo dejándome llevar por el momento, recargándome sobre el torso semi desnudo de Tetsu, oh , que delicia es verlo alejarse pues sabe que de quedarse no soportara los celos.

Cuando termina de salir de la habitación, alejo a Tetsu de nuevo, logrando que me suelte. No se molesta, sabe que solo lo he utilizado para molestar a D. y no le importa.

Chris regresa conmigo, después de conocer a los nuevos, la gente ha comenzado a dispersarse prestos a celebrar una nueva vida. Camino directo al lugar donde solemos comer, en conjunto, Tetsu nos sigue dispuesto a preparar una cena digna de elogios, aun mantiene el alma de chef, los que caminan abren el paso para nosotros, para mi, pues entre los elegidos, como se llaman a si mismos, se ha corrido el rumor de lo que soy. Y a pesar de mi usual apatía y desgano, mis constantes burlas y rechazos, represento para ellos algo sagrado, y me dan ese trato, ninguno me toca sin permiso, hablan conmigo como si fuese un rey, me ofrecen elogios y regalos.

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando llego a tomar asiento en una de las delicadas mesas que D ha puesto para nosotros, Tetsu es quien elige mis alimentos mientras platica animadamente con Chris, como los mejores amigos que siguen siendo.

Es entonces que noto finalmente a los recién llegados, un hombre y una mujer, deberán tener alrededor de veinticinco años, seguramente eran pariente pues tiene similitudes en rasgos, de alguna forma se me hacían familiares. Cosa imposible pues llevaba encerrado aquí desde antes que nacieran, seguramente.

No ayudaba que ellos también me observaran como si me conocieran, al final, deciden acercarse, parece que evitan quedarse con la duda.

-Lo siento, tengo que preguntar, ¿eres tu León Orcot?- habla la mujer, es morena pero tiene un toque exótico, quizá sea su postura completamente segura.

León Orcot, hace años que nadie me llamaba así, desde que aborde este barco solo fui "León".

-Lo fui alguna vez- contesto simplemente

-¡oh, Dios! Esto es increíble, tía Jill nos hablo mucho de ti, hombre no creí que fuera a conocerte alguna vez.- Hablo entusiastamente el hombre, rubio, alto y bronceado, tenia los ojos de Jill.

-¿Tía Jill?- pregunto asombrado.

-Si, yo soy Janeth, puedes decirme Jean, tía Jill me cuido cuando papá murió en el extranjero-

-Yo soy Johan, puedes decirme Jo, a me cuido cuando mamá se fue y papá me dejo con ella-

Sabia que Jill tenia una familia extensa, pero nunca me la imagine criando sobrinos, pero tenia que preguntar algo.

-¿ Jill Fresney*?

-Si, así es- asienten ambos

-Pero... creí que, el accidente en Chinatown, creí que había muerto.- dije apesadumbrado, mientras Chris toma mis manos en consuelo, pues el como yo sabe todo acerca de ese accidente.

-No, no murió, estuvo en coma unas semanas, pero se recupero, aunque claro a nosotros no los conto años después, dejo el cuerpo de policía después de eso.- dice Jo, mientras niega con la cabeza, sus gestos al hablar, son tan similares a los de ella.

-Falleció hace unos 8 años, aun tenia fotos tuyas, de su mejor amigo.- Jean termina de hablar con una sonrisa tierna.

-Comprendo- de repente no me siento muy bien, tengo que irme de aquí, me levanto aunque no he probado más que un par de bocados y me voy, sé que Tetsu y Chris me siguen.

Solo llego a uno de los múltiples arboles que hay en este lugar, me recuesto en la base, Chris se sienta a mi lado y Tetsu a nuestros pies, ninguno habla pues son consientes de que no quiero hablar, solo quiero silencio para poder meterme en mis propios pensamientos.

Poco a poco Chris se queda dormido, por lo que le pido a Tetsu que me ayude a llevarlo a dormir.

Después de llevarlo a dormir, Tetsu se fue… por ahora.

Me quede cerca del lago mas lejano, siempre estaba por ahí, me quede pensando en el día del accidente, cuando creí que Jill había muerto.

Fue después de que D se presentara con Chris en mi departamento, no pude detenerlo antes de que desaparecieran, Salí corriendo de la habitación, inmediatamente me dirigí a Chinatown; sabia que si D había vuelto estaría ahí, marque a Jill para decirle hacia donde iba, le dije de Chris, pero no estaba sola cuando le hable. Estaba en la oficina y medio cuerpo de policía la oyó hablando conmigo de Chris.

Ni siquiera utilice el carro, fui directamente a pie, evitando tropezarme a cada rato, llegue rápidamente a la entrada del barrio chino, lamentablemente la policía llego también, Jill iba en la primera patrulla que llego, había salido antes que el resto, paso a mi lado justo para decirme -¡Ve por Chris!- cuando giro el carro bruscamente para poder enfrentarse a las patrullas que venían detrás, fue un encontronazo directo, desde donde estaba solo pude ver como el carro de Jill salía volando, se volcó y rodo varios metros antes de detenerse.

Por un momento me quede congelado, habría jurado en ese momento que Jill había muerto, pues el choque no habría dejado sobrevivientes, tomando todo el aliento que pude me fui de ahí, directo a las tienda de mascotas del Conde D, y si, ahí estaban todos los animales, de vuelta, Chris me saludo como si nada, me conto como había pasado ese mes con el conde y sus animales.

Y ahí estaba esa maldita sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro del conde cuando Chris me pregunto si ahora yo también viviría ahí, sabia que no podía llevármelo de ahí, no con todos los animales listos a atacar de ser necesario, no porque D estaba ahí listo para arrancarme a Chris de mis manos si era necesario, no porque Chris me estaba contando como el conde le había contado su plan, y él estaba de acuerdo, mas que eso, estaba de acuerdo y había aceptado ir en el barco.

Vi fijamente el rostro de D, pude ver en sus ojos el triunfo de haber logrado lo que quería, vi como se regocijaba por dentro de ver mi voluntad destruirse, y lo vi sonreír, sonreír de verdad cuando no pude mas que decir- yo también voy-.

Después de eso D no llevo a este paraíso que había creado y desde entonces procuro mantenerme aquí, rara vez salgo para vagar por la tienda como el resto de las mascotas, me aleje de todos, casi deje de hablar, creo que desde que llegue ni siquiera he cruzado palabras de nuevo con D.

En ocasiones el resto me visita, Tetsu, Pon-chan Ten-chan; Honlon viene seguido, me gustan mucho esas tres, pese a que la mayoría suele tenerles miedo.

Salgo de mis cavilaciones cuando oigo a alguien acercarse a mí, me doy cuenta de que estamos ya en pleno atardecer, he pasado mucho tiempo aquí.

Quienes se acercan son Jean y Jo; es raro lo fácilmente que les tengo confianza a estos dos, pero el saber que son familia de mi querida Jill me hace quererles cerca.

-¿Sucede algo, chicos?- les pregunto.

-Eso nos preguntábamos, queríamos disculparnos si dijimos algo que te incomodara… señor Orcot- termina Jo.

-Podéis decirme León- les hago una señal para que se sienten conmigo a ver el atardecer.-y no, no han dicho nada malo, solo… muchas cosas que recordar- ambos hacen un gesto de comprensión

Es Jean la primera que se acerca a mi, toca mi rostro por un momento me recordó el mismo gesto que tenia Jill para conmigo, lo que me saco de mi ensoñación fue el hecho de que depositara un suave beso en mis labios.

Intente apartarme rápidamente pero el cuerpo de Jo me lo impidió, me abrazo por detrás y me sostuvo ahí.- Lo siento, ¿te asuste?- dijo Jean.

-solo queríamos consolarte, pareces tan triste- termino Jo.

Eran sinceros, podía verlo en sus ojos, igual que lo veía en los ojos de Jill.

Jo comenzó a susurrar palabras tranquilas a mi oído mientras por primera vez en décadas me soltaba a llorar, las lagrimas surcaban mi rostro, jean me daba suaves besos para tranquilizarme. Jo me abrazaba fuertemente y depositaba suaves besos en mi cabeza.

Probablemente la situación se abría convertida en algo mas intenso de no ser por alguien que se aclaraba la garganta, cosa que nos izo separarnos bruscamente.

Era D, venia a buscar a Jean y a Jo para arreglar el lugar donde se quedarían a partir de ahora, debido a la ligera oscuridad que comenzaba a invadir el lugar seguramente no pudo ver mis lagrimas, solo el intimo abrazo que mantenían los dos sobre mi, lo supe por sus ojos, porque por mas que deseara mantener su fachada de muñeca de porcelana, eran sus ojos los que lo delataban; sus ojos dejaban ver su enfado ante nuestra intimidad, dejaban ver lo poco que le gustaba que alguien que no fuera el me tocara.

Pero no dijo nada, solamente los llevo al lugar donde vivirían, sin girarse ni una vez, yo me divertía por ello. No pude hacerlo mucho tiempo cuando sentí a alguien derribarme y someterme contra el piso.

-¿disfrutando?- era Tetsu y estaba cabreado. Él también me había visto.

-no me jodas Tetsu, no estoy de humor- me incomodaba la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, yo totalmente en el suelo, mientras él estaba sobre mi manteniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

Intente sacármelo de encima cuando comenzó a besuquearme.

-no lo creo gatito, no voy a dejar pasar que un par de humanos te pongan las manos encima, por muy especiales que D los considere- dice mientras logra meterse entre mis piernas y comienza a restregarse contra mi cuerpo. Puedo sentir como su erección comienza a crecer contra mis muslos.

Pero no fui policía por nada, en una enrevesada maniobra logre quitármelo de una patada que lo envió directo al lago.

-inténtalo de nuevo Tetsu y te castro yo mismo- en mis pensamientos esta muy presente el hecho de que me hubiera forzado sin dudarlo.

Sin querer me estremezco al oír cerca mio - tal vez deba castrarte yo a ti gatito, tal vez así dejarías de andar abriendo las piernas para otros- es D, nunca percibí su regreso y por su tono noto que ha visto todo el incidente con Tetsu.

No me dejas pensar mucho antes de cogerme de un brazo, tan fuerte que tus uñas se me entierran y hay gotas de sangre que quedan a nuestro paso pues vas jalándome, salimos de nuestro jardín y pasamos pasillos y pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta en especial, a tu habitación, aun hoy en día la reconocería sin dudarlo.

Cierras la puerta de un portazo una vez que entramos, estas enojado, que deleite.

-oh conde lo noto molesto- y claro que lo estas, tus ojos dicromáticos están afilados y viendo directamente a mi persona, tu respiración esta levemente acelerada y tu voz, oh tu voz sale cargada de un delicioso veneno.

-¡molesto! ¡Al diablo!, ¿Que carajos hacías?- aun arrastrándome me acercas, jalándome el cabello haces que levante la mirada para verte directamente a los ojos, ya que ahora soy mas pequeño que tu.

-¿Hacer, conde?- me hago el desentendido con la única razón de verte mas y mas enfadado.

Me jalas nuevamente para aventarme sobre la hermosa cama que hay en la habitación, digna de un rey. Me haces quedar boca arriba y te sientas en mis caderas.

-¿a que mierda estas jugando, León? Dejas que Tetsu y esos niños te manoseen así nada más, o es que ya te abriste de piernas para ellos- los celos, esos celos posesivos que bien conocía impregnaban cada una de tus palabras, y tu rostro lo reflejaba.

-querido conde, no soy ninguna puta para irme... Abriendo de piernas, y en todo caso eso no es algo que sea de su incumbencia, después de todo no soy nada suyo para que me reclame ¿cierto?- sé que el tono dulce e inocente te harán estallar aun mas y no me equivoco, siento un golpe en mi mejilla. Me has abofeteado.

-no te atrevas a hablarme así León, y bien sabes que tu eres mio- y para remarcar lo dicho tomas fuertemente mi rostro con tus manos y fuerzas un beso largo y profundo que me niego a responder, me niego a tener alguna reacción.

-lo siento señor conde, pero yo no soy mas que un simple humano, ¿Recuerda?- es hora de hacerte enfadar mas- y que yo recuerde no tengo nada que diga su nombre ¿cierto?,- las reacciones en tu rostro son tan deliciosas, - usted y yo no somos nada.

Siento como tus manos se posan en mi cuello quizá con la intención de hacerme callar, pero sigo halando. - no somos nada porque después de todo, solo soy el insignificante humano que mato a tu padre, lo recuerdas D, recuerdas el sonido del disparo- tus manos comienzan a apretar mas y mas, lentamente, muestra de como mis palabras aumentan tu ira.

-yo lo recuerdo muy bien D, recuerdo su sangre salpicando el piso...- respirar me empieza a costar trabajo, me ibas matar y no podía estar mas feliz por eso.

Te ensuciarías las manos en la sangre de tu pareja destinada, en la sangre que habías jurado proteger.

Con lo ultimo de aire que había en mi te inste a continuar - hazlo, aprieta mas.

Acercas tu rostro a mí, y eso parece hacerte reflexionar un poco, por lo que reduces la presión, el aire comienza a circular de nuevo. Estabas tan cerca.

-creo que mereces un castigo gatito- no me das tiempo de comprender tus palabras cuando me volteas sobre la cama y comienzas a desgarrar toda mi ropa, no te toma mucho tiempo hacerlo, con los restos te apresuras a amarrar mis brazos detrás mio, algo innecesario pues, como dije, me niego a reaccionar ante ti.

Siento como te desnudas, pues en mi posición lo único que veo son los almohadones sobre los que he caído, no esperas que reaccione, siento tu erección contra mi ano, caliente y húmeda, te has excitado de ver a tu pareja totalmente sometida como estoy. Esto iba a ser doloroso.

Sentí como entras, sin preparaciones ni advertencias, tu miembro estaba entrando por mi ano, rasgándolo a su paso, el dolor me hizo arquearme en un reflejo involuntario, me mordí a mi mismo impidiéndome gritar, me hiciste enterrar la cara en los almohadones, al menos así ahora podía morderlos. En lugar de morderme a mi mismo.

El dolor y el ardor incrementan cuando empiezas a moverme, adentro y afuera de mi ano, siento la sangre correr por mis piernas. El movimiento es rápido y fuerte. El acto que en otra ocasión fuese la mas bella demostración entre amantes, en la que las caricias y preparaciones fueron tales que derritieron el corazón del humano; ahora es un acto de dominio, salvaje y bestial.

No tienes reparos al voltearme y arrancarme la oportunidad de poder acallar lo sonidos que insisten en salir de mi boca, pues ahora en un movimiento brusco y que busca mas humillarme que darme placer, me estas masturbando y estimulando aquellos lugares donde sabes que resistiré la estimulación.

El acto continúa, no una ni dos veces, sino que son tres veces las que son necesarias para apaciguar la ira del conde. León también a terminado el mismo numero de veces pues D es bueno en lo que hace. Ahora su cuerpo, tiembla suavemente, producto de los repetidos orgasmos, de la violencia sufrida y de agotamiento.

Son esos pequeños temblores los que al parecer sacarte de tu letargo, justo encima mio, donde te habías dejado caer después de terminar por ultima vez en mi desgarrada entrada.

Tu rostro era divino, mostraba el horror de ver lo que habías hecho, levantas tu mano para limpiar un rastro de sangre que había sobre mi piel, producto de alguna de las múltiples heridas que había ahora en mi, debido a los mordiscos y rasguños que me habías hecho.

Pronto te haces de toallas, agua y ungüentos que comienzas a aplicar después de limpiado y desatado, simplemente te dejo hacer, estoy satisfecho al ver en tu rostro la culpa de dejarme en semejante estado.

Debido al cansancio caigo dormido, felizmente después de ver como la culpa te hace gemir, te hace sufrir como si fueras el herido y no yo.

...

Despierto, por un momento no se donde estoy, pero pronto el dolor me hace recordar donde me encuentro y lo que sucedió, me muevo lentamente para evitar abrirme nuevamente alguna herida.

Mi ropa esta destrozada por toda la habitación, producto de tu arrebato de ira de D, no esta en la habitación, aunque es claro que has intentado limpiar un poco.

No pienso andar desnudo por ahí, no intento buscar algo que usar entre sus ropas, así que simplemente tomo las sabanas conmigo y me levanto para ir a verlo pienso restregarle en la cara un poco mas su falta de control

Voy directo a la sala de la tienda, siento que estarás ahí, no me equivoco. Acomodo la sabana para que solo cubra lo necesario, dejo a la vista mi torso, donde se encuentran la mayoría de los rasguños y mordiscos.

Me observas caminar hasta sentarme, como lo hacia antaño, en el mismo sillón que entonces, no reaccionas, así que con mi mas maliciosa sonrisa pregunto.

-¿Que sucede D, no vas a ofrecerme te?-

Desvías la mirada, te niegas verme, semejante reacción me hace reír alto y fuerte, los animales que se encuentran ahí ni siquiera se atreven a intervenir.

Ni siquiera Tetsu lo hace, puedo sentir su mirada, intensa, sobre mi.

Pero no aparto la mirada de ti, quiero ver todas y cada una de tus reacciones, no me sorprende que no aguantes el silencio antes de interrumpirlo, balbuceantemente, viéndome ahora directamente, con el arrepentimiento pintado en todo tu cuerpo

-¡oh León! Lo siento, lo siento tanto...- oírte disculparte de esa forma hace que me irrite, me enfurece, y eso me lleva a contestarte a gritos.

-¡oh! Lo sientes, ¿Que "sientes"?, anda dilo- estoy nuevamente de pie delante tuyo, tu te alejas.

Intentas tomarme de las manos, pero impido que lo hagas, y vuelvo a escucharte, tu voz es apenas un susurro.

-lo lamento, lamento...lo...yo...ayer...- no logras articular ninguna palabra.

-Patético- con esa palabra de desprecio te dejo, me dirijo nuevamente hacia nuestro paraíso, me trago la ira y el enfado. Alguien me sigue, Tetsu no me detiene.

Siento las miradas de todos, humanos y animales, cuando me ven llegar en ese estado, me dirijo a mi habitación, no veo a Chris por ningún lado, cosa que agradezco.

Me visto y salgo nuevamente, al lugar donde pase la tarde ayer, Tetsu aun viene atrás de mi en silencio, sin intentar detenerme o interrumpirme.

Paso horas ahí sentado hasta que Tetsu finalmente se desespera y habla.

-no lo entiendo- no contesto, así que el vuelve a hablar.- no entiendo porque estas tan enojado.

Levanto una ceja ante el comentario, demasiado obvio seria contestarle.

-bueno, si entiendo porque estas enojado ahora, D no debió dejarse llevar, te hizo daño- lo que no entiendo, es porque... Bueno creí que tarde o temprano le perdonarías- su balbuceo se ha hecho tímido.

-Y según tu ¿que debería perdonarle?- mi voz es apneas un susurro

-¡que se yo!, que te dejara, que te bajara del barco, que te obligara a volver, que te tenga aquí y que no haya venido a verte en estos años.

- ¿porque habría de perdonarle que no viniera por mi?-

-para esa mierda león, yo no soy cualquiera, yo lo se, siempre lo supe, tu y D, sois pareja, eres la pareja destinada de D.-

Me ceño se endurece ante esas palabra, yo lo sabia, el me lo dijo alguna vez, pero justo ahora el desprecio hacia D hace que odie profundamente ese hecho.

- ¿y?

-joder León, sé que estuvieron juntos, allá en los ángeles, esta no es la primera vez que... durmieron juntos. Son una pareja, nunca he visto a D ver a alguien como la hace contigo, ni tu llegaste a ver a nadie como mirabas a D.- su dialogo se ha hecho totalmente expresivo, su cuerpo muestra la ansiedad en sus palabras-no entiendo, simplemente creí que tarde o temprano podrían estar juntos-

-¿porque te interesa? Creí que querías que te diera hijos.

-mierda león, por supuesto que me gustaría, eres el hermano de mi mejor amigo, eres malditamente atractivo y eres una buena persona. Pero siempre supe que nunca seria, siempre me rechazaste, pues a pesar de tu enfado siempre le fuiste fiel, tú le perteneces tanto como él te pertenece.

No tengo una respuesta para eso, porque aun ahora, eso sigue siendo verdad, de una forma retorcida y sádica, pero era verdad

Tetsu suspiro- voy a ver a Chris.

-no tienes idea- dije cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no oírme.

Varios días pasaron desde ese día, no te has atrevido a venir y yo no tengo intención de ir a ti.

Es poco el tiempo, pero puedo sentir ya como mi cuerpo cambia, preparándose para dar cabida a una nueva vida dentro mio.

Una y otra vez los calambres en mi torso me han impedido moverme, dormir o comer, es solo la suerte lo que ha impedido que alguien notara los momentos en que tenía uno. El haber pasado tanto tiempo sin sufrir una herida siquiera disminuido demasiado mi umbral de dolor, la vez anterior apenes había sentido esos cambios.

Nada ha cambiado para los demás, puedo ver a varios de lo animales jugando por ahí con niños humanos, pon-chan juega junto a Tetsu y Chris.

Toda esa paz me da nauseas, literalmente, el mundo se mueve para mi, quiero bajar a tierra, pues me encuentro trepado en mi árbol favorito, pero el mareo empeora, todo se vuelve negro para mi...

Mas de uno ven caer a león del árbol, lamentablemente ninguno esta lo suficientemente cerca para cogerlo. Varios se acercan, Chris pide ayuda a gritos, algún animal va a avisar al conde.

Afortunadamente hay varios doctores dentro de los elegidos, lo llevan con cuidado a alguna habitación, lo examinan, la caída no le ha afectado mas allá de un golpe en la cabeza que los doctores esperan no tenga consecuencias.

Finalmente llega D, apresuradamente pide una explicación de lo que ha ocurrido. Como pueden los presentes le cuentan de la caída de león, el golpe que sufrió y la inconciencia en la que se encuentra.

D se calma, por lo menos hasta que oye a otro decir- no se preocupe conde, él bebé también esta bien, sano y todo.-

Pues los médicos siendo expertos en el cuero humano habían notado las diferencias en el cuerpo de León, sus caderas que se han ensanchado y el ligero abultamiento en su bajo vientre le han dado la confirmación.

- ¿Bebé?- pregunta confundido el conde

Al parecer los médicos han tomado su contestación como un síntoma del aturdimiento de ver a su pareja en semejante estado, porque si ellos han oído los rumores entre los animales de la relación entre el conde y león.

-si, ya comienza a notársele el embarazo, seguramente pronto comenzara con las nauseas matutinas.

D no permite que la duda e incertidumbre se note en su rostro y expresión. Por lo que solo atina a asentir y se acerca a su pareja, si, puede sentirlo, en el vientre de su pareja esta la chispa de una nueva vida.

Una vida que tenía la misma esencia que los de su especie, su hijo.

Si hubiera sido cualquiera habría comenzado a hiperventilar o quizá a gritar de las emociones que le embargaban en ese momento. Pero se contuvo y con toda dignidad tomo en brazos a su pareja para llevarlo a donde pertenecía, su habitación.

Por la mente de D corrían cientos de escenarios y posibilidades, de razone para explicar el embarazo de león, pero no encontraba ninguna que le satisficiera. En un suspiro dejo la habitación donde había estado vigilando el sueño de su pareja y se dirigió a comunicarse con su abuelo, quizá entre el, su hermano y su abuelo pudieran encontrar una explicación lógica a todo.

Y sobretodo debía pedir consejo acerca de la nueva situación pues ahora era un nuevo descendiente el que se integraría a la familia, no producto de la clonación, como el mismo y su padre; o de la rencarnación como su hermano; si no que seria una vida totalmente nueva, gestada y que nacería de su pareja. Pareja con la cual no estaba en la mejor de las situaciones

…

Tres días son ya los que León lleva inconsciente. Hoy día llegan Sofu D y el nuevo conde D a la tienda para contarles lo sucedido, D prefiere hacerlo en persona, ha pedido también la presencia de Chris y por ende Tetsu también esta ahí.

-l te y los aperitivos habías sido servidos, la conversación circunstancial había terminado y las presentaciones habían sido hechas.

Fue quizá el estrés pero hasta ese momento D noto algo que de inmediato pregunto a Chris.

-Chris no pareces sorprendido por que león este esperando un hijo- la frase queda a medias cuando su abuelo le interrumpió

-¿esperando un hijo?, ¿quieres decir embarazado?- el asombro en su voz era notorio

-como es posible- pregunto consternado su hermano

Vino una respuesta, pero no de quien esperaban.

-desde hace siglos los humanos bendecidos por la luna han sido fértiles, mi querido D- sé que la ironía en mis palabras solo es escuchado por tus oídos.

-¿bendecidos de la luna?-

-es un mito entre los humanos, nunca había conocido uno- se apresura a contestar el mayor.

Pero no presto atención a los demás, ni siquiera a Chris que pregunta por mi salud ni a Tetsu que insiste en darme algo de comer.

Mi atención esta centrada en ti cuando te animas a preguntas después de todo, incluso ellos notan la tensión entre nosotros

-¿cuando ibas a decírmelo?-

-nunca, no deseo tenerlo- mi sinceridad es lo único que te mereces.

Oigo los jadeos sorprendidos de todos, pero me centro en tu expresión, la última frase te ha molestado pero te fuerzas a calmarte.

-¿por mi?- sabes que amo los niños, así que sabes que la única razón de que me negara a tener uno propi serias tu; sonrió suavemente mientras me siento a horcajadas en tu regazo.

-te detesto, tu mera existencia me produce nauseas- mientras hablo deposito suaves besos sobre tu rostro- desprecio tu vida tanto que me he tenido que contener para no quitarme la mía. Te odio- y con esa última frase te beso finalmente en la boca.

Ignoro la existencia del resto de los presente, tu tampoco les das importancia, estas paralizado, herido, puedo ver en tu ojos como te rompes ante mis palabras.

-¿porque?- la ira comienza a surgir dentro mio, esa ira y enojo que he mantenido encerrada en mi desde hace tiempo. Pero comprendo tu pregunta.

-¿porque?, ¿preguntas porque?, ¿porque te odio cuando hubo una época en la que hubiera hecho todo por ti?- mis palabras se tiñen del veneno que me invade, quiero herirte, lastimarte, hacer que desees suplicarme.- ¿realmente quieres saber?- asientes dudoso a mi pregunta.

Tomo tu mano y la coloca en mi vientre para que sientas la vida que crece dentro mio.

-el ser fértil no es simplemente que siendo varón pueda quedar en estado, D, ser fértil significa que cada vez que alguien me posea sin protección, claro, bueno tu sabes...- si veo que comprendes, tu rostro se torna pálido al recordar allá en los ángeles las noches que pasamos juntos- este es nuestro segundo hijo, D.- mi dulce sonrisa hace que me aportes rápidamente de mi, me dejas caer en el sillón y te levantas, te cuesta tomar aire, pareces mareado, si puedo ver que has entendido y atado cabos, el horror pasa por tu rostro y ahí esta, finalmente vomitas de la impresión.

Oigo lejano el jadeo de Tetsu que también ha comprendido las implicaciones de lo que digo, a diferencia del resto que exige explicaciones.

Pero los ignoro para gozar de la vista de ti humillado por ser incapaz de contener la serie de emociones que te invades, disfruto de ese estado en el que serias capaz de arrodillarte y rogar perdón.

Has logrado dominarte un poco para hablar de nuevo.

-cuando me fui la primera vez de los ángeles...

-si, ya lo sabia... Estaba intentando decírtelo- la habitación a quedado en silencio, quizá para poder oírnos.

-cuando mi padre...

-perdí mucha sangre y recibí muchas heridas en ese edificio...-palideces aun mas ante mis palabras... Y lo que implicaba...

-en el barco...- tu voz es un susurro apenas.

-intente decirte, pedirte ayuda, pero no me dejaste hablar... Esa fue su ultima oportunidad, después ya fue demasiado tarde- no puedo evitar que la voz se llene de la angustia al recordar esos momentos, al recordar a mi bebé que nunca nació. Culpo a la arrogancia y el orgullo que tu y tu especie comparten.

Por otra parte tu tienes que sentarte de la impresión, estas agonizando entre la culpa, la angustia y la desesperación. Yo disfruto la escena y me rio a carcajadas como si viera la mas divertida comedia.

El resto que al fin a comprendido todo lo dicho me ven entre apenados y desaprobadores ante mi dicha al verte en ese estado, tu abuelo se acerca para ayudarte, parece casi igual de desconsolado que tu.

Una suave voz se escucha, tu hermano, el que ha nacido de la muerte de tu padre.

-fue mi culpa- el arrepentimiento en sus palabras es sincero, aun recuerda su vida como tu padre.

-¿acaso importa?- le resto importancia con el mismo desprecio que tengo para ti.

-eras un buen hombre león, ¿que te paso?- es tu abuelo ahora el que habla, él ha entendido que todo esto no es mas que una parte de mi venganza hacia ti.

-¿que me paso?, me encontré con ustedes, conde, eso fue lo que paso- los tres dan un paso hacia atrás arrepentidos de sus propias acciones ante mi tono de voz, cargado de la tristeza y desesperación que me invade.

Me niego a dejar que me vean en ese estado, así que me voy, recorro la tienda hasta llegar a lo más profundo y desolado de esta par encerrarme en mi propio dolor y dejarme envenenar por mi ira.

Una y otra vez me recordé a mi mismo la causa de mi desesperación, en esos momentos mi propias uñas causaban profundas heridas en mi cuerpo, yo las dejaba sangras todo el tiempo posible hasta que alguien me encontrara y empezara a sanarlas.

No, no buscaba mi muerte, aunque siendo sincero quizá me estaba gustando desafiarla de vez en cuando. Pero no lo haría.

Una y otra vez me preguntaron el porqué, no fue de importancia para mi, pero pronto me vi aislado de mi refugio, encerrado ahora entre sedas y almohadones suaves que pretendían evitar que me dañara.

Desde ese momento me aleje de todos, si, incluso de Chris, quien finalmente comprendió el daño que me hizo al pedirme que viniera con el; es un buen hermano, intenta cuidarme como puede, pero incluso a él me niego a hablarle.

Tu insististe en venir a mi muchas veces, cada día, intentando hacerme hablar, aunque fuera como aquel día, que gritar todos tus pecados, pero te negué ese placer.

Tetsu se encargaba de llevarme comida a diario, evitando siquiera verme a los ojos que reflejaban la pena que había escondido tanto tiempo y ahora solo la dejaba fluir.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente y llego el momento del nacimiento, no recuerdo mucho al respecto a decir verdad, pero estaba feliz de que llegar el tiempo de terminar mi venganza.

El parto fue arduo y laborioso, los médicos entre los elegidos hicieron todo lo posible para hacerlo fácil para mi. Una niña, fue una niña, tenia tus labios y complexión, tu pálida piel se reflejaba en ella, y a pesar del odio que sentí ante la sangre que portaba, no pude evitar sentirme dichoso cuando abrió por primera vez sus ojos, eran azules, como los míos.

Pronto fue arrebatada de mis brazos, para limpiarla y presentarla al nuevo padre, aproveche la oportunidad de los incautos e inocentes médicos, pues nadie mas sabia de mis intentos para suicidas; y escondí entre mis ropas uno de los bisturí que habían utilizado para ayudarme.

Un par de horas me fueron necesarias para recuperarme antes de que pudiera levantarme nuevamente, la pequeña había sido llevada de mi lado, quizá preocupados por su seguridad, para evitar que dañara a la mas pequeña de vuestra especie.

Convencí a alguno de los médicos de que la trajera a mi a escondidas para evitar que te preocuparas por mi, pronto tuve a tu hija en brazos. El medico sonrió ante la escena y se fue confiadamente.

Me levante, atravesé la tienda a escondidas, pasando desapercibido como lo había hecho por años y llegue a ese pequeño lago del que me había enamorado, me senté ha esperar tu llegada, mientras preparaba todo para el final de este acto.

…

Cuando D noto su hija no estaba no se alarmo, pensando quizá que su abuelo o hermano, o quizá alguna de las mascotas la tendría en brazos.

Pero pronto noto que no era así, su bebé no estaba y León tampoco, alarmado comenzó a buscarlo, alarmando al resto con él; el instinto le guio hacia donde su pareja estaba, corrió como no lo había hecho nunca por ninguna otra razón.

Y pronto lo encontró, reconoció fácilmente el lugar, era el mismo lago donde durante su estadía en el barco a León le gustaba meditar, donde habían estado juntos por primera vez, donde su primer hijo había sido concebido.

Y ahí estaba León, de pie al medio del lago, no era profundo, apenas le llegaría a la cintura, y traía al pequeño bulto de la bebé en brazos.

No fue necesario que se dijeran ninguna palabra, ambos sabían lo que León haría.

Ante el grito de los demás, León soltó el pequeño bulto al agua y de un rápido movimiento saco un bisturí y corto sus propias muñecas, la sangre callo rápida y fluidamente al agua.

D se movió rápidamente, atravesó el lago y llego al lado de la única persona en todo ese barco que realmente le importaba, atrapo a León antes de que cayera al agua, se lo llevo a la orilla, alarmado ante su palidez intento cerrar las heridas lo mejor que podía, pero sus intentos eran inútiles pues la sangre seguía fluyendo.

El mundo alrededor de él no importaba, solo la persona que sostenía en sus brazos, por eso no vio cuando alguien mas saco el bultito del agua, descubriendo que solo eran mantas enrolladas, ni cuando un llanto desde un árbol cercano calmo la desesperación de todos al encontrar ahí, bien envuelta y a salvo, a la bebé que se retorcía en busca de madre y padre.

Pero el mundo definitivamente dejo de existir cuando sintió la mano de León acercarse a su rostro y apartar suavemente su cabello, limpiando esas lágrimas que nunca creyó derramar por nada, mientras León sonreía y en su ultimo suspiro decía- Te amo, idiota.-

El llanto pronto fue acallado por sus propios gritos, llamando a su pareja, a su amado, pero él se había ido ya.

Calmadamente D dejo el cuerpo de su amante en su regazo mientras tomando el mismo bisturí que su amado, corto sus propias venas y dejo fluir su sangre.

Seguramente alguien habrá intentado detenerlo, ayudarlo, pero él no quería ser salvado, no sin su León ahí, así su poder se desato dispuesto a alejar a todos.

Pero D solo se dispuso a descansar junto a su amado…

Notas.

*Clitemnestra. ¿Por qué este nombre? Bueno, surgió de que en la tragedia de Agamenón representa a la madre que venga la muerte de su hija mayor matando a su esposo; aunque claro después se consigue un amante, quien es asesinada después por su hijo incitado por su otra hija. Para quien haya leído la trilogía de la Orestíada entenderá que me refiero particularmente a las consecuencias de las venganzas personales.

* Jill Fresney no he encontrado ningún apellido para Jill en el manga, ¿alguien sabe cual es?

Bueno realmente no tengo ni idea de donde salió esto. ¿Qué opinan? No es realmente mi estilo pero bueno…

Espero que la trama central se entienda, y si alguien se pregunta porque carajos D salto por León y no por el "bebé", bueno en realidad es una fácil explicación.

Ese bebe es producto de una violación, si, él violo a León, por ello no puede dejar de sentirse culpable cada vez que lo ve o piensa en él, ese bebé también es un recordatorio constante del primer hijo al que nunca conoció por su propia arrogancia y estupidez.

Si, aunque entiendo que por qué D y su familia pueden llegar a ser unos arrogantes hijos de ****, y en ocasiones con justo derecho; a veces si llega caer de la patada ¿no creen?. O al menos eso piense después de ver esa dichosa escena del barco.

Prometo continuar mis historias lo mas pronto posible, pero me llego esta historia y comencé a escribir y escribir y escribir.

Esto iba a ser un oneshot así que pienso dejarlo aquí por el momento, pero quizá dentro de algún tiempo me decida a escribir esta misma historia desde el punto de vista de D, o quizá un par de epílogos, que por cierto ya tengo medio ideados.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

◄O.O►


End file.
